Searching For You
by OMG321
Summary: a FFXFFVII crossover! Yuna is distraught after lossing Tidus maybe going to another Final Fantasy world could help her bring him back! this is my first go at a multiple chapter fic so be nice!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!! Ahem I don't own any of the characters that are going to appear in this fic which is going to be a FFX and FFVII (ino it's weird! Plz don't kill me!)

Chapter One

Yuna's POV

Yuna walked aimlessly around the one of the uninhabited areas of Luca, ever since she had defeated Sin with the help of her guardians life hadn't been the same. Sure she was happy; she had given the people of Spira hope of a brighter future, but without Tidus that 'brighter' future seemed so far away…

"Yunie!" yelled a familiar voice from behind her. "Hey Rikku" she said with as much joy she could find at a time like this. "Hey! What's the matter? We can't have the great Lady Yuna looking sad! What's the world coming to!?"

Yuna laughed. Rikku always had that affect on her one minute she could feel as though the world was to end tomorrow and soon after she could feel on top of the world. "So how is everybody? I haven't had a chance to talk to them since we defeated Sin." "Meh Their ok I guess, probs just a bit shaken after everything that's happened." Yuna felt her heart pang (AN: is that even a real word?) "Tidus…" Yuna felt a tear fall from her cheek.

"OMG! Yuna I'm so sorry!" Rikku tried to cover up what she had just said but failed miserably. "It's ok… really… I'm just tired that's all…"

Yuna left her guardian and just ran as far as her legs would take her. She didn't really see the point stopping and looking back it's not like he would be there to make her feel better.

The ex-summoner sat down on a nearby bench not having the strength to carry on.

After a while Yuna began to feel light headed, all her muscles went limp and her eyes began to feel heavy. _"W-What's happening to me!?"_ It wasn't long before everything turned to darkness…

Yuna awoke in what seemed like a small town, people were laughing and cheering:

"Sephiroth's here mommy look! Will he make all the bad monsters go away?" squealed a small child holding her mothers hand. Yuna looked towards the entrance of the town… she saw three men walk towards the town, two of them wearing what looked like some kind of uniform while the other had long silver hair and striking green eyes…

Once again everything turned to darkness. Another illusion appeared soon after, only this time the once beautiful village was in flames. Yuna was horrified; she wanted to do anything to help these people.

"Hey! You're still sane right?" said a man with grey hair who looked like he was in his early 50's. "Yes…" Yuna turned round, another man said from behind her. "Well then help me rescue the survivors! Check that house!" said the first man before turning around and running towards a wounded civilian.

Again everything went dark…

Yuna awoke in her bed with a worried looking Rikku looking at her. "Yunie! Yunie your ok! OMG!" "Why wouldn't I be ok?" "Yuna you fool you've been out for nearly a week! The doctor said that it would be better if you stayed at home and asked me to ring him if anything went wrong!"

Yuna felt that she should not talk about Sephiroth and her dream as Rikku was clearly worried about her. But she wasn't about to forget about it, she needed to know what was happening to her…

AN: Was that ok? This is my first go at a multiple chapter fic so I'm not sure what type of reviews I'm going to get. Please R+R but only positive or constructive criticism!

Thank You! Chapter Two on its way! XD


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! XD I've decided that this chapter is going to be in Tifa's point of view (dunno why it just came to me) anyway! On with the story!

Chapter Two

Tifa's POV

Tifa stood silently by the entrance to her new bar in Edge. She couldn't sleep; she had been plagued with dreams of other worlds… something to do with summoners and shit. Tifa had been trying her hardest to just to earn enough to live _"fucking typical, I save the world from almost certain destruction, and what do it get? A few gil an hour just so I can get enough to eat!"_

Cloud hadn't been much help either, mopping around about Aeris (AN: ino her name is officially Aerith but It's weird just to change it). It's not that she didn't like Aeris; Tifa thought she was the sweetest person she'd ever met. It was a shame she had to die that way.

Tifa saw Cloud tidying up the bar for tomorrow morning "need any help?" she asked "we could get it done ten times quicker if you let me help you!" Cloud just shook his head silently. _"Great, Cloud's moody AGAIN, probably nothing better to do then try and get to sleep now"_ Tifa sighed she would probably have to put up with the dreams again.

The young woman made her way up to bed when a sudden wave of nausea took over.

"Cloud! Help me!" she knew that he probably wouldn't be able to hear her with her voice trailing off. She hit the floor unconscious with an unknowing Cloud downstairs…

All the images where coming back. The same ones she'd have in her dreams over and over, the young girl _"Y-Y-Yuna?" _she had remembered her from one of her dreams previously. _"What's going on with me!?" _

Tifa awoke in a shallow pool of water not far from a tropical looking island. She could definitely see someone there. "Hey! Hey! Shut your mouths ya!" said one of the men who had red hair that stood up completely unnaturally, "We've got company!"

Two of the other men swam out to Tifa and brought her to shore. "Hey you alright?"

"Um y-yeah, but could you please tell me where I am?" Tifa felt her cheeks start burning _"that probably sounded like the most pathetic thing anyone's ever said!"_

The man just laughed "you're on Besaid! Were else ya? Wow this is like Déjà vu! Do you know anyone called Tidus?" "No can't say I have" was her reply. The man seemed disappointed "o ok, it doesn't matter really…so what's your name ya?" "Tifa…" "hey nice name I'm Wakka please to meet ya! Come on I'll take you to the village, you can sort yourself out there."

They had been walking for about ten minutes before they reached Besaid Village. Wakka had told her to watch out for fiends as they tended to attack in groups "Aha! Here's one now ya!" Wakka said pointing at a savage looking dog. "That's a coyote. There pretty fast so let me-""nah I'll be fine" Tifa laughed before she lunged at the monster and erm well… killed it.

They reached the village shortly after the little 'incident' with the fiend. "ok over there is the Crusaders Lodge It'll probably be best if you rest up there" Wakka had left her soon after to 'sort things out with the wife' _"great, sleep just what brought me here in the first place"_

Tifa entered the lodge and asked for a bed. Tifa slept like a baby that night…


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! I'm back AGAIN with chap 3 up XD this is another Tifa POV but the next chapter will be Yuna I promise!

Chapter Three

Tifa awoke to the sound of consistent chatting from outside the Crusaders Lodge, _"Can't I EVER get a break!?"_. The young woman rose from her bed and made her way outside. It took Tifa a good few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of sunlight, but when her vision fully recovered she saw Wakka talking to a young girl who looked about fifteen or sixteen at first glance.

Wakka was listening carefully to the girl with an anxious expression on his face, he seemed deep in thought. After the girl had finished speaking she ran out of the village yelling something about saving the high summoner _"she's obviously delusional, poor thing"_.

Tifa walked towards Wakka "who was that" he didn't answr her at first, he just stared blankly ahead "HELLO!?" "o erm yeh sorry, that was Rikku ya? We go way back" "What did she want? She didn't look like she was from around here." Wakka turned away "she said that the high summoners gone missing and that she needs my help to find her" "Why you? It seems like a bit of an important job." Wakka laughed "I was the summoners guardian ya! It's my duty to look out for her!" "Who is this summoner person? What's her name?" "Wow are you completely deluded ya? High Summoner Yuna of course!"

Tifa was shocked _"Could this be the same Yuna that I've been dreaming about? NO! that's impossible! Or is it…"_

Wakka was starting to worry at the fact that Tifa hadn't said anything in a while "Hey… you ok ya?" "Yeah I'm fine…" she replied "I think I'll go for a walk you know? Just to clear my head" Tifa left Wakka and made her way towards the entrance of the town deciding where she should go first. _"Maybe to the beach, I might be able to retrace my steps"_

Tifa walked the winding path unaware that she was being watched by a familiar enemy…

??? POV

"Is everything in place, Arosa? (AN: yes ino that says Sora backwards with and extra 'a' I just needed a name) "Yes my lord, both girls have 'swapped' places, if everything goes correctly your plan should go ahead without to many problems.

'Arosa' was a weird looking man in all accounts, he looked malnourished like he hadn't eaten in weeks, his skin was incredibly pale. His hair was of a golden colour but the mosts striking thing of all were his eyes… they were completely white, no Iris no Pupils.

"Good, finally I'll be able to rid the worlds of these pathetic excuses of lifeforms"

Tifa's POV

Tifa reached the beach some time later still wondering about Yuna and if she had any connection with her at all. _"There's no way we could be related… so why is this happening?"_

Tifa searched the beach high and low looking for any kind of clue of why she was here and how she managed to get here in the first place.

???'s POV

"Look at her" said the mystery man "she has no idea that she has the power to end everything" "Yes my lord it is actually most amusing" Arosa replied. "Make sure everything is in place, we've come to far now to let everything go to waste."

"Of course… Sephiroth."

**AN: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo cliffhanger! XD tell me wot you think plz R+R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Erm… yeah… hey! Wow it feels like a million years since i've been on so yeah I thought I carry on with this story

Chapter Four

Yuna awoke with a start on the pavement of a somewhat dingy street… "Ok, where am I?', Yuna looked around, she seemed to be in some kind of machina city. The buildings rose up and up to unbelievable heights that made her dizzy just thinking about looking up towards the sky. Yuna silently laughed to herself "Just like how **HE** described Zanarkand…".

Then it hit her… Could she have been hurled a 1000 years into the past? To the ancient machina city of Zanarkand? Well it certainly looked like what she had visioned the most famous city in Spira would look like. "If I'm in Zanarkand" Yuna mumbled as she rose to her feet, "Then that means… **HE** could be here!" Yuna finished off her sentence in a hysterical manner which would have given most people the impression that a lunatic had escaped the local funny farm, but she didn't care, she had not felt so happy in months.

"All I have to do is ask around!" Yuna thought as she hurried across the dingy streets of the supposed great machina city "He's one of the most famous Blitzball players in the world! Someone's bound to know who he is!" The Ex-Summoner was now sprinting at speed she had never thought possible until…

"Hey!" shouted an unknown voice from behind her, Yuna turned angrily, how dare someone stop her from finding her true love?. The voice had come from a tall, thin man with vivid blue eyes and pale skin. Probably the man's most striking feature was his long red hair that was tied back into a long ponytail.

The man seemed somewhat amused by Yuna, this only irritated her further. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a shitty place like the Midgar Slums?" The man finally spoke again.

'Midgar'? Where was Midgar she thought to herself. "You some kind o' mute?" the man asked when Yuna didn't reply. "N-No!" The young summoner stammered, it's just this place… 'Midgar'… I thought this was Zanarkand?".

The young man looked starstruck "So you ain't a mute… but you're definitely insane yo'? There ain't no such place as Zanakand!". Yuna was heartbroken, not only had she found out she was not in Zanakand now it seemed that Zanakand didn't even exist here.

Yuna felt tears stream down her checks and onto the dirty pavement below her, she hated it when she looked weak, she was supposed to be strong like her father. "H-Hey! There Lil' Missy! I didn't mean to make you cry! L-Look I'll help you out, the names Reno yo'?" The man tried his best to console her.

Yuna felt a little better, at least she was on first-name terms with one of the inhabitants of this 'Midgar' place. "You look tired" Reno pointed out, "I know a place you can stay, the owners gone walkies of the face of the earth anyway so you wont have to worry about paying" Reno joked.

Yuna smiled, at the moment she just needed some time to get her head sorted, she'll worry more about the predicament she was in tomorrow, as she had Reno to help her…

Omg, soz I made Reno sound like someone from Hannah Montana XD

I actually like where this is going

And like OMG I NEED MORE REVIEWS

I might do another chappie at the weekend as I wont have anything else to do bar watch XFactor (Note to self: I also need a life )

Buh-Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Heyya! Another chappie coming up!

Just like to say thanks to yunalesca13 for the confidence boost ;)

And sorry to goldenfightergirl, please bear with me : ( im trying

Here we go!

Chapter Five

Tifa's POV

Tifa looked around, but she could make out nothing, just endless corridors of darkness coming at her from every direction. No sound seemed to escape from any of the doors of that were facing each other, and seeing that there seemed to be thousands of doors this scared Tifa to the point of sickness.

Where was she? There were no indications to tell her where and she started to feel her heart pound in her chest. "H-hello!?" you could hear the obvious desperation in her voice. Thoughts started to pour into her brain… What if she never got out? What if she died here? She knew she was thinking irrationally but it was the only thing she could do at this moment in time.

There was a crash behind her that caught her off guard, she did the first thing that came to her improperly functioning brain and ran. She ran faster than she thought humanly possible, and she knew that whatever had made the loud noise, it was after her…

She stopped; dead end, what was she going to do? She had learned by now that you should never let your enemies know that you're frightened. She turned… now facing her foe who was completely shrouded by the darkness of the corridor.

"W-who are you?" Tifa stammered, she tried her hardest to hide the terror she felt inside.

"That is not important at present, is it?" the shrouded man replied coolly…

??? POV

The master was going to be ever so happy with him; the man grinned to himself. He had this one around his little finger; the plan probably wouldn't need to involve any violence whatsoever.

"Don't let her fear fool you, she was one of the few that managed to destroy my body while meteor was going to annihilate the 7th world." The man's 'master' assured him.

"What do you want with me?" Tifa broke the silence "And why am I here?"

The man laughed "That will all be explained in due time, but firstly… are you not curious of why you've been brought here? You haven't really started to figure out where you are OR who this Yuna is?".

Tifa perked up, come to think of it, since she had been here she HADN'T given much thought into why she was brought to this place, or even who this 'Yuna' is, maybe she could get some answers from this man…

"Well, let me fill you in." The man replied arrogantly to Tifa's silence. "You see, people from your world seem to believe that our existence is cut into four simple steps, 'Birth, Life, Death and after that our soul goes onto the lifestream".

Tifa's POV

Tifa listened curiously. Isn't that how life went along? She never knew she was going to get more answers so quickly…

"Well, strictly speaking that's incorrect, the truth of the matter is simple, there are 10 'worlds', most of them are not inhabited by any living thing but there are 4 that are, 'World VII, World VIII, World IX and World X'".

Tifa knew that this was insane, but curiosity got the better of her…

"You, Tifa are one of the many inhabitants of 'World VII' the world of the Cetra, and to cut thousands of years worth of history short… you have 'switched places' with an inhabitant of the tenth world".

Everything was starting to fit together now…

"Isn't this an awful place to chat about such things? Come with me Tifa, we can talk better elsewhere…"

Tifa felt the fear strike her heart like it did before

"Why are you doing this to me!?" Tifa felt the tears stream down her face, but the mystery man showed no mercy towards her helplessness.

"Just take me back home! I need to go back home!" Tifa fell to her knees as she felt herself fall into hysterics.

The man just coldly laughed at the young woman. Tifa felt anger swell up inside her as she leaped up to swing at her captivator for the jaw when…

Wakka's POV

"Tifa! Wake up!"

Wakka was worried, Tifa had been sleeping restlessly and talking about 'worlds', he couldn't' manage to make sense of her incoherent babbiling. "Seriously Tif, wake up ya?".

Tifa's POV

Tifa woke with a jolt which almost gave Wakka a heart attack, "Tif! You're awake!" Wakka screamed in joy. "Y-yeah, must have just been a dream…?"

But both were unaware that billions of miles away in the 'Seventh World' at Tifa's Seventh Heaven Bar, Yuna had awoken from the same nightmare…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Anova cliffy la' ;)

Haha

I hope that was more exciting goldenfightergirl : )

And it IS a lil' longer Yunalesca13

Haha

Inabit ;)


End file.
